


Multi Coloured Wings

by CassMaas41



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassMaas41/pseuds/CassMaas41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the middle of season 10, trying to get rid of the mark of Cain. Sam hopes to contact Balthazar for his assistance in finding the angel worshipers. The shadow hunters. Sam attempts to blackmail Clary into removing the mark by unveiling everything they didn't want to know about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*All rights go to Cassandra Clare and the CW Network

Dean glared at Sam, “It won’t work.” He muttered. Sam didn’t voice his thoughts on the matter. If this didn’t work, his and Cas’s next option would be Metatron, and he loathed the day when he would need the assistance of that hobbit of a scribe. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Dean asked as Sam went about the room drawing blood sigils. “He’s dead Sammy.” Sam made a show of ignoring Dean and went back to his work. Cas piped up from the corner and Sam had the feeling he was being tag teamed. 

“Balthazar is dead Sam.” Cas said, looking down. “He is my heavenly brother, I am quite certain that he is dead.”

“Yes, yes, angels are all brothers and sisters….wait,” Sam paused and smirked at Castiel, “doesn’t that make it incest whenever you guys sleep with each other?” Cas opened his mouth to reply then closed it again. Dean nodded at the logic in his brother’s theory and raised an eyebrow at their angel friend.

“Well yes, no, technically,” Cas pursed his lips and straightened his tie, clearly uncomfortable. “Sam is avoiding the subject at hand.” 

The tall giant of a man towered over them both. “It will work.” He got down on his knees, lit the match, and dropped it into the bowl. “I summon thee Balthazar.” Sam leaned over and pressed the play button on his iPod. “And I will smoke you out.” ‘My heart will go on’ filled the room, Celine Dion’s voice at full volume. Sam was persistent, and for seven hours, summoning ritual after summoning ritual, the song went on. 

After the eighth hour, an angry voice filled the room, “Will you shut off that awful song!” Balthazar stood in the middle of the bunker’s dining room, seething. Castiel’s eyes were wide and Dean’s kept flickering between them. 

Sam cut right to the chase, “We need your help.” Balthazar glared at him.

“So you torture me for eight hours and then demand my help? You already have an angel who’s in love with you. At least the short one anyway.” Castiel began to look uncomfortable. “I was doing just fine with a lovely lady, and a gentleman….and three others, when you two monstrosities wrapped in plaid decide to try to lure me in here.”  
Sam wasn’t fazed in the least. “But you’re the specialist in inter dimensional travel. We need you to bring some people here. People who are experts with marks. The mark of Cain in particular.” Sam tossed him a book and Balthazar raised an eyebrow. 

“These ones? The angel worshippers?” Sam nodded. “So that’s it, you just assume that they’re at my beck and call and I’ll bring them right to you?” Sam nodded again. Balthazar rolled his eyes. “Why not? Things have gotten boring around here anyway"

First out of the portal was a blond, followed closely by a male with black hair and blue eyes. They were both armed to the teeth, Sam recognized them as Jace Herondale and Alec Lightwood. Clary Fray and Simon Lewis were next, trailed shortly by Isabelle. Magnus Bane stalked, rather than fell, out of the portal last. 

Clary was the first to speak, “Who are you?” her eyes widened as she took in the enormity of their batcave, and the four men in front of her. Jace wasn’t worried, more so startled by their situation. Surely four shadowhunters, a soon to be shadowhunter, and a warlock could take four men who weren’t even Nephilim. 

“I”, Cas began and stepped forward, “am an Angel of the Lord, Castiel.” The teenager’s eyes widened while Magnus Bane simply raised an eyebrow. 

Balthazar smiled. “Oh, this is going to be fun.” He thought. It was nice to be worshipped for one’s proper glory, and no one had really been affectionate in a long time. It was always ‘I want this’, ‘I need that’, ‘Help me bring random people out of another dimension or I’ll torture you with that bloody awful Celine Dion song.’ Balthazar inwardly groaned at the thought of that. There was a reason Leonardo DiCaprio never won an Oscar, and he was going to keep it that way. He unfolded his wings, and with a crack of lightening that accidently set a nearby rug on fire, his glorious multi-coloured wings were illuminated. Isabelle’s knees hit the floor. “Cas isn’t the only one who gets to be a drama queen.” He thought smugly. 

Jace looked between them both before speaking, “We serve the angel Raziel, and in turn, his brothers of Heaven.” 

Castiel nodded, “Raziel is our brother-“he began before Balthazar cut him off. 

“Giant dick though.” Alec gasped and Cas glared at him. Balthazar rolled his eyes. 

The angel in the trench coat continued, “And we are all aware of the demon infestation in your realm. He was always partial to your dimension, you had demons so different from this one. So he created a race to fight them. We brought you here for your speciality in Runes, in marks. One that Clary is familiar with.”

Dean looked utterly lost. Dimensions? Different demons? Races created by angels? He was too sober to deal with this. Clary spoke up, “Why do you need my help?” she asked. 

Sam looked at Dean pointedly, he sighed and raised up his plaid sleeve. The red mark glared up at him, Clary’s hand flew to her mouth. “That- that’s the mark of Cain.” Simon leaned forward to get a closer look and his he couldn’t believe his eyes. “But how-“Clary started before Cas interrupted. 

“What you drew on Simon, that was the mark yes, but a replica. In the wrong dimension on the wrong person the mark’s effect is limited. Dean,” he paused, “Dean received the mark from Cain himself.” Balthazar conjured up some chairs for them to sit on, this was going to be a long story.

Castiel began to speak, “There are many dimensions, every one of them running at a different speed. There is one in the center, the Feed universe. It has thousands, millions of parallels, all attached like pieces of string to the center. Each parallel universe is off slightly differently, each one matters. In the main universe is there is no magic, no demons, and no monsters of any sort. But there are stories, our stories. That universe is filled with Receptors, people who dream, who are linked to another dimension. They write the story, tell the story, and make sure the story is public. For they’re our stories. It’s a giant library, categorizing everything that happens in all the parallel dimensions. “

Balthazar turned to them, “You’re from a parallel dimension. We’re in a parallel dimension.” Dean and Sam turned around in shock.  
Sam started in, “We’re not real?” Cas shook his head.

“No, you are real, everyone is real, you’re just not in the main one. “ Balthazar nodded along. 

“There are 17 894 Leonardo DiCaprio’s that exist, and only four of them have won an Oscar,” he glanced down, “they managed to slip through. Sam and Dean have been to the Feed, I sent you there once. Remember? You jumped through a window?”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Wait, that was the Feed? There really is a Jensen Ackles and a Jared Padaseki?”

Sam coughed, “Padalecki.” 

Castiel nodded, “32 890 Jared’s and 24 499 Jensen’s to be precise.” 

Clary piped up, “There’s a Jared and Jensen in our universe, except they’re famous dancers.”

“Can we get back on track?” Balthazar said, clearly aggravated. “Sometimes parrelell dimensions will feed into each other, that’s why we have ‘The Mortal Instruments’ but they don’t have ‘Supernatural’. There were only three Cain’s ever born, one in our universe. The original mark here is more powerful than the one Clary replicated.”

Alec looked between the four males and spoke for the first time, “You have the Mortal Cup here as well? How do you know everything about us?’

Sam smiled and held out one of the many books stacked on the table beside him. It read ‘City of Bones’. He flipped open to a random page. ‘Jace leaned forward and banged his hand against the partition separating them from the cab driver. “Turn left! Left! I said to take Broadway, you brain dead moron!”’ he read aloud. 

Sam set the book back down. “You see, your lives were turned into a book series. We have everything on you. Well, not Magnus.”

“Why do you need this information though?” Alec asked.

“We want Clary to remove the mark. It could be dangerous to remove a mark like that. It might kill her. Desperate times call for desperate measures.” Sam paused, “And until you agree to do it, we’re going to read.”

Jace scoffed. “Try it.”

Sam grinned. He wasn’t a psychopath nor a sociopath, but watching characters from one of his favourite books react, this was going to be fun. He took ‘The Bane Chronicles’ out from underneath and started to read. 

``````“Oh, this is a real emergency?” Alec exclaimed, and brightened immeasurably. For a moment Magnus felt pleased that a maddened werewolf was ravaging downtown Manhattan, if it made Alec look like that. “I figured it was one of those things where you arranged to have a friend call you so that you could get out of a sucky date.”  
“Ha ha,” said Magnus. “I didn’t know people did that.”``````

Sam finished and looked up as Magnus’s eyes widened. This was not going to be good. Oh, not at all. 

Alec scoffed in the back. “I already read The Bane Chronicles, he wrote it for me, there’s nothing in there that I don’t know.” 

Magnus winced, “I don’t think you were the one he was directing it at darling.”

Izzy whipped around to face Magnus, “You were going to ditch my brother on your first date?!” she screeched. 

Magnus pulled a face, “I didn’t obviously”. 

“Of course he didn’t.” Sam responded a flipped to the end of the chapter, he smirked. 

`````“Magnus gave Alec a sidelong look as they climbed the rickety stairs. Alec caught the glance, and his breathing quickened; his blue eyes were bright. Alec bit his lower lip, and Magnus stopped walking. It was only a momentary hesitation. But then Alec reached out and caught his arm, fingers tight above his elbow.  
‘Magnus’, he said in a low voice. Magnus realized that Alec was mirroring the way Magnus had taken hold of Alec’s arms on Tuesday: on the day of Alec’s first kiss.

Magnus’s breath caught in his throat.

That was apparently all the encouragement Alec needed. He leaned in, expression open and ardent in the darkness of the stairs, in the hush of this moment. Alec’s mouth met Magnus’s, soft and gentle. Getting his breath back was an impossibility, and no longer a priority.

Magnus closed his eyes and unbidden images came to him: Alec trying not to laugh on the subway, Alec’s startled appreciation at the taste of new food, Alec glad not to be ditched, Alec sitting on the floor with and telling a werewolf that she could not help what she was. Magnus found himself almost afraid at the thought of what he had nearly done in almost leaving Alec before the evening was over. Leaving Alec was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He pulled in Alec by the belt loops of his jeans, closed all distance between their bodies and caught Alec’s tiny needful gasp with his mouth."```````

Jace groaned. Although his hand were tied to the chair he was sitting on, he made a desperate attempt to block out the sound by covering his ears with his shoulders. He glared at Sam, “I do not want to hear about my parabatai’s sex life.”

Alec’s face was an enflamed tomato and he squeaked indignantly. “We didn’t do anything!” he shot Jace at look, “Not as much as you and Clary did in the demon dimension anyway.” He muttered under his breath. 

Sam chuckled and continued,

``````` “The kiss caught fire and all he could see behind his closed eyes were gold sparks; all he was aware of was Alec’s mouth, Alec’s strong gentle hands that had held down a werewolf and tried not to hurt her, Alec pressing him against the banister so the rotten wood creaked alarmingly and Magnus did not even care,—Alec here, Alec now, the taste of Alec in his mouth, his hands pushing aside the fabric of his own worn T-shirt to get at Alec’s bare skin underneath.  
It took an embarrassingly long time before they both remembered that Magnus had an apartment, and tumbled toward it without disentangling from each other. Magnus blew the door open without looking at it: the door banged so hard against the wall that Magnus cracked an eye open to check that he had not absentmindedly made his front door explode.  
Alec kissed a sweet careful line down Magnus’s neck, starting from just below his ear to the hollow at the base of his throat. The door was fine. Everything was great.  
Magnus pulled Alec down to the sofa, Alec collapsing bonelessly on top of him. Magnus fastened his lips to Alec’s neck. He tasted of sweat and soap and skin, and Magnus bit down, hoping to leave a mark on the pale skin there, wanting to. Alec gave a breathy whimper and pushed his body into the contact. Magnus’s hands slid up under Alec’s rumpled shirt, learning the shape of Alec’s body. He ran his fingers over the swell of Alec’s shoulders and down the long lean curve of his back, feeling the scars of his profession and the wildness of his kisses. Shyly, Alec undid the buttons on Magnus’s waistcoat, laying skin bare and slipping inside to touch Magnus’s chest- "```````

“Stop!” Jace shouted. Everyone was squirming uncomfortably. “You don’t honestly think that this will work, do you? The most you’ll make us is incredibly embarrassed.” 

“Fine,” Sam said and turned around. The golden boy looked relieved until he came back with a roll of duct tape. Jace shook his head violently, while Sam placed a strip on his mouth. “Anyone else?” He asked. They shook their heads and he picked up the book.

`````` “his stomach, and Magnus felt cool silk replaced by warm hands, curious and caressing. He felt Alec’s fingers shaking against his skin.

Magnus reached up and pressed his hand against Alec’s cheek, his brown bejeweled fingers a contrast to Alec’s moonlight-pale skin: Alec turned his face into the curve of Magnus’s palm and kissed it, and Magnus’s heart broke.  
“Alexander,” he murmured.”```````

“Sam,” Balthazar interrupted, “I think you should stop,” he motioned towards Alec, “before all the poor boy’s blood leaves the rest of his body and goes straight to his cheeks.” 

“Alright,” Sam shrugged, “who next?” Balthazar winked at Simon.

“How about Lord Montgomery?”


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry, I know it's short, but I've hit a writer's block and this is all I could squeeze out. Again, only the plot is mine.

Balthazar froze suddenly, and a muscle in his jaw ticked. "Dammit." He muttered under his breath. Castiel looked over, concerned. "Leo won the actual Oscar, the real Leo." Balthazar cursed again and the lights flickered. He shook his head as to rid the treacherous thought from his mind. "Where were we? Ah, yes, our dear Simon."

Isabelle glared at him. "No." Her fists were clenched and eyebrows raised. "It was cute watching Alec and Magnus, but not Simon. He just had his memory wiped."

"And why shouldn't I?" the frivolous angel questioned.

She smirked. "I was wondering why you two looked familiar. This 'Feed' concept must run both ways." She turned to Sam, "How's mommy doing, still burned to a crisp?" Dean breathed in a quick intake of air. The hiss echoed throughout the room.

"I spent a lot of time at Magnus's after the whole 'he tried to shorten my life span' incident." She turned towards Alec, "Did you know your boyfriend gets inter-dimensional Netflix?"

Alec scoffed, "No he doesn't, I would've kno-"He paused. "Do we get inter-dimensional Netflix?"

Magnus looked down. "Well, I would've told you, but the only time we get to relax and take a break is at night. And I have other things planned for our nights, which do not include Netflix, I prefer your full attention darling." The blood that had finally managed to drain down from Alec's cheeks shot back up again.

"Anyway," Isabelle said, rolling her eyes, "the Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles in our dimension are dancers, however, next dimension over… not so much. The fanfiction is hilarious though."

Dean groaned. Fanfiction. If there was one thing in his life he could get rid of, it would be fanfiction. Or demons. No, he was going to have to go with fanfiction.

Balthazar smirked at Dean' discontent. "You can't get rid of fanfiction Dean."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it's all true. Every piece of fanfiction is a smaller dimension latched onto its mirror. Every bit of it is true."

Sam's eyebrows raised and he coughed slightly. "So wait, all. All the destiel fanfiction is true?"

Balthazar's grin widened. "Now, you see-"

"Wait a minute." Isabelle interrupted. "What about our bargaining chip? We know all about you people too."

"Interrupting is rude." Balthazar said, and strutted until he was before everyone. "Well now, we're at a standstill. Both sides want something. How about a competition? We'll see who can last the longest in the mysterious world of fanfiction."

Castiel started in, "Balthazar you can't."

"Oh brother mine," he smiled, "Yes I can." He snapped his fingers, and they were gone.


End file.
